


Purr Like A Cat

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Cat Tord, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chemical spill, Chemicals, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: After a chemical spill in his lab coats him in a strange fluid, Tord finds himself in an entirely different body than what he’s used to. A serum meant to bring out apex predator attributes in soldiers has resulted in Tord coming out slightly more feline than results expected.It’s hard to adjust to such a body- yet he might just be able to make this work to his own advantage. Especially when Edd can’t seem to help but fawn over him like this.





	1. Uh Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao whaddup I actually have all of this finished but I'm going to post it in parts for my own enjoyment. I'll post each chapter..uhh....idk every 3 days? Maybe? Either way it won't be long of a wait but I just don't want to throw it all up here at once.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

“EDD!”

The resounding scream seemed to echo throughout the house, causing the inhabitants to jump near to the roof in response. The shout was soon followed by a loud clatter coming from the depths of Tord’s room, glass shattering instantly having the aforementioned man on his feet in a heartbeat.

When it came to loud noises coming from Tord’s room, sometimes it was just best to leave them alone. Having an aspiring inventor living under your roof tended to come with drawbacks.

But still, he was called by name, and Edd felt an ounce of remorse leave him as pitiful eyes casted in his direction from Tom and Matt. There was no way that this wasn’t trouble.

“Good luck.” Matt mouthed as Tom just went back to the TV, only a salute being given to Edd as the burly man could only sigh and turn towards the door. He rapped his knuckles against the wood a few times just to be sure, before testing the lock, finding the door to easily slide open.

Last time Tord was tangled within his own wiring, yet had the door locked. He spent three hours dangling upside down until Edd managed to screw the door off of its hinges. Tom had a good laugh over that one.

Yet that wouldn’t be a problem today, because instead of just a wiring mishap, Tord stood before him drenched in a foreign substance. He was twitching as his body seemed to react to the chemicals, teeth chattering and arms wound tight around himself.

The door to his lab was wide open, exposing the bench that had fallen over.

“I uh. May have fucked up.” The Norwegian confessed as his teeth grit hard in his jaw, body wracked with convulsions as instantly he fell to his knees before Edd. The larger man was baffled, at a loss of words for how to handle the situation as instantly he made move to reach for Tord.

“What on earth happened to you?” He asked, only to be cut off as Tord hissed and motioned for him to stop. “Don’t touch me- I don’t know what this concoction would do yet. It was still in development.”

Edd moved his palms away at Tord’s request, despite the panic burning in his gut as he stared down at the helpless form of his best friend. He was on his hands and knees, eyes squeezed shut as his nails dug deep into the carpet. Each breath shook his entire body, mouth hung open as pathetic whimpers drifted from him periodically.

He was at a loss of what to do. “Tord I- how can I help you? What was the…thing…supposed to do?” Edd asked, hardly able to piece together what happened without his eyebrows furrowing in distress. A chemical spill? Concoction? The longer he stood here, the more questions Edd had.

Unfortunately he got his answer much quicker than he thought.

Tord’s skin seemed to be absorbing the chemicals, arms shaking as the fluids seeped inside and quickly began to change the skin to a sandy brown. His silver eyes were blown wide as slowly the flesh seemed to morph, sprouting a fine layer of fuzz that kept growing all the way up to his hands.

Or at least what used to be hands.

Now what remained was more akin to paws than hands, with fingers just long enough to curl and uncurl. Pink pads rested where his palm was, each finger seeming to sport a similar one. He flexed the fingers, feeling his claws shifting beneath the surface, before yowling in pain as instantly he began to strip off his saturated clothes.

The front of his chest was covered in a mane of fluff, leading up to his neck where steadily it tampered off.  The rest of his body was covered in stripe like patterns, not enough chemicals to change the skin to fur, but enough to mark him.

From his back protruded a tail down the line of his vertebrae, long and sandy brown like the rest of his pelt. It swished rapidly from side to side in alarm, Tord clutching onto his face as he felt his nose change to a more button shape. He felt fangs as he dragged his sandy tongue along the roof of his mouth, and steadily dragged his paws up to his ears.

They stood at full attention, twitching down each time he rubbed along them. His silver eyes were wide in terror as he tried to rise to his feet- only to soon stumble back when his center of balance was compromised. He was standing upon arched paws, his feet completely transformed into a cat-like structure.

The entire while Edd was watching in muted horror, mouth dropped to the floor as Tord attempted to steady himself by grabbing ahold of his dresser. He felt the burn of humiliation moving through him as he turned his head towards his best friend, ears flattening against his scalp. “I-I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He growled, voice a low rumble as his vocal chords didn’t seem to know what to do in the shift.

Luckily he kept his voice before Edd could pull out his hair in worry. “Tord! What on earth is all of this?” he inquired desperately, moving forward and poising himself as if ready to catch the man…cat..? Cat man?

Finally it seemed the transformation was done, skin dry when he rubbed his palms over it. He twitched his nose in annoyance, at least thankful that he didn’t have whiskers. “I suppose the easiest answer is that I shouldn’t mess with hybridization anymore.” He muttered, flicking his paws off when he felt the strange texture of his own skin steadily melding into fur. It was so, so soft.

From how Edd still stared at him as if he grew a second head, Tord allowed a small sigh to leave him as he noted it seemed his stature shrunk just the slightest bit as well. He was a few inches smaller all around which was quite opposite from what he was hoping for.

He turned his hands over one more time, still in disbelief over the changes in his body.

Edd still had so many questions.

“What in the fucks name were you working on in there, Tord?” He asked, this time lacking the usual patience his tone reserved. His best friend was standing in front of him as a glorified pussycat, and all that he was doing was **studying himself** for god’s sake!

It took a moment to receive an answer, Tord mulling if he really wanted to share, before finally deflating when he realized how angry Edd really was. “I wanted to enhance human capabilities using DNA from other animals. I’ve worked with biomedical chemicals and warfare before, but this could revolutionize the common soldier should I perfect it to bring out only apex predator adaptations.”

He flexed his paws, seeing nothing apex in the way his small claws flexed among soft and fluffy fingers. “It seems I’ve failed, but succeeded in making a hybrid.”

Edd could bury his face in his palms and cry. Tord was such a fucking dumbass at times that the large male questioned how on earth he managed to survive this long. Without his friends Tord very well could have been dead by now.

Finally he made move to turn around, having enough of this shitshow for one day. “I have no clue how I put up with you.” he noted, before instantly freezing the moment that he felt small hands tugging him back. Instantly Tord’s ears were flat against his head, lip pursed out as his nose and tail twitched in distress. “Wait- I don’t know what to do about the others!” he said, tone pleading Edd for help he wasn’t sure how to give.

Yet that face.

It had his heart melting as wide silver eyes shone in distress and worry, the small claws buried into the fabric of his hoodie to keep Edd with him. His tail was curled along his back, puffed up, as well as the fur on his chest.

A thought occurred that Tord looked awfully exposed like this.

Despite being no more than a few feet away from Tord’s closet, he found himself pulling off his green hoodie with a hesitant sigh and offering it to the catboy. Tord seemed almost confused at the gesture- before the scent of the other reached his nose. He lifted the fabric to bury himself into it, never aware of just how good the human smelt.

He nuzzled his cheek into the fabric, subtly scent marking it, before pulling the oversized hoodie over his head. It pooled down towards his lower thighs, feeling so warm and safe.

At first he couldn’t understand why Edd was looking at him with a starstruck expression. That is, until he realized that he was purring.

**Purring.**

His cheeks flushed in humiliation as he tried to get the response to cease, the vibrations down his throat feeling so strangely ticklish but so right to his feline brain. He aggressively cleared his throat to rid of the pesky sound, ears flicking back in annoyance as soon he managed to get it under control.

He ducked down into Edd’s hoodie, eyes narrowing and annoyed as Edd’s smile spoke volumes for how smug he truly had to feel. “ I don’t want to hear a single peep out of you.” He muttered, tail squishing underneath the hoodie and curling the end of it up with its motions.

“Whatever you say, Tord.” Edd noted, although as Tord made for the door it was hard to resist staring at the adorable motions of his tail.

Yet when Tord stepped out, it was to very mixed reactions to say the least.

Matt took one look at him before slapping his hands over his cheeks in surprise, while Tom’s mouth made a perfect replica of Edd’s initial shock.

Instantly the alcoholic was rolling out of his seat, legs flying as the laughter grated Tord’s sensitive hearing. He puffed up in anger, claws digging into the fabric of the hoodie’s hem as Matt’s gasp was barely audible over Tom’s _amusement_.

“Will you both shut the fuck up.” He stated, only to hiss in alarm when Matt instantly rushed over to his side and took his hands into the human’s own. He squeezed the paws immediately, blue eyes shining in excitement as his head tilted up from Tord’s paws to the rest of him. “You look so adorable like this, Tord!”

Tom’s laughter made for poor background noise, however, as Tord’s ears went flat at all the attention. He had the strange urge to run and hide, or to bury his claws into Matt’s hand. It was to the point that the warning got caught in the back of his throat, teeth gritting hard as a low yowl steadily grew louder.

What finally soothed it was when Edd came to his rescue, gripping Matt’s hands and sighing in exasperation. “Matt just because Tord’s a cat now doesn’t make him any less moody.” He noted, before shooting Tom a dark glare as the other man could hardly keep the smile off his lips.

He was hanging over the edge of the couch, grin borderline from ear to ear as the large man made sure to tilt his head up and down Tord’s body. Finally he uncapped his flask, shaking his head. “You look like a fucking furry.” He stated.

Boy was that the final straw.

With a hiss Tord launched himself to the prone form of the larger man, claws flexing and instantly burying into his arms and scratching down the exposed skin in long strides as he moved to straddle Tom’s lap. Instantly the brit’s hands were flying up, vodka spilling over the edge of the flask as Tord’s yowl turned into an outright screech.

Tom was swearing left and right as he had to keep his hands up over his face, lest Tord try to scratch his fucking eyes out.

“GET HIM THE FUCK OFF ME.” Tom yelled, trying to keep his elbows pressed out in order to put some distance between him and this psycho.

Tord continued to try and get at Tom even when Edd rushed over, picking up the small man by his sides and watching as Tord thrashed and hissed. His tail was puffed up completely, fangs bore in a deep snarl as his eyes were narrowed into slits.

By the time that Edd managed to subdue him lines of blood were running down Tom’s arms, multitudes of scratches shallow yet painful along his skin. Tord’s nails may be small, but by god was he not afraid to use them.

Tom saw red as he rose up from his seat, the sting of alcohol having gotten into his cuts from where it spilled out of his flask. His fists were trembling as he slammed the metal flask down onto the table, edged on even further from the way that Tord made a show of sticking out his sand-paper tongue while flipping him the double bird.

“Tom, back off.” Edd hissed, only to grunt slightly when Tord turned into his arms and instead nestled himself so innocently into his chest. Just that brief contact and one look at the small catboy had Edd’s heart practically melting, shifting him close to his body and keeping burly arms wound around his frame.

Sensing the immediate change, Tom’s jaw unclenched in order to hang wide open in clear shock. Edd was taking Tord’s side?

He threw his bleeding arms up into the air. “Are we just going to ignore the fact the oversized fleabag just scratched the shit out of me?” he shouted in disbelief, only growing more infuriated when Tord tucked his head underneath Edd’s chin and began to fucking **purr**.

Not even 30 minutes into his new body and he was already learning how to twist the others around his fingertips. Edd was pleasantly surprised to say the least, keeping the warm bundle of fur close to him as Tord rubbed against his chin.

Edd turned his attention back to Tom with a narrowed gaze. “Maybe if you weren’t so rude he wouldn’t have attacked you.” he stated, leaving no room for arguments as instead he began to bring Tord towards the bathroom.

Tom remained with his mouth wide open in shock. Yet when that shock finally set in, he threw his arms up into the air with a frustrated shout. “I’m so sick and tired of this fuckin house!”

With that exclamation out of the way he turned out of the living room and stormed off, going into his room and slamming the door with enough force to rattle the house.

That left Matt alone in the living room. He looked around at all the empty space around him, before shrugging. Looks like the T.V. was all his then.

Back in the bathroom, however, was a bit of an ordeal.

“Tord, come on, we need to make sure all of that chemical is off of you.” Edd tried to reason, tugging at the hem of Tord’s hoodie as the man bristled at the mere thought of a shower. He tugged this way and that, pulling the hoodie down and attempting to combat Edd’s prying hands.

He managed to swat Edd away long enough to clamber his way on top of the toilet seat, fur raised and eyes narrowed in determination as Edd could only cross his arms and sigh. “Tord you know what I’m saying is correct. You need to get this off.”

As much as Tord wanted to admit that Edd was right and just get the bath over with, his hackles kept rising at the mere sight of the warm water cascading down. “But my ears will get wet. And it will mat my fur.” He grumbled, tugging his hoodie down once more.

Edd was rubbing at his temples as he sat down on the edge of the tub, trying to stave off his irritation headache. “Tord. Just please get in the shower.”

Next thing he knew he heard the soft thud of quiet feet hitting the ground, turning to Tord just long enough to watch him slide down onto all fours and rub himself between Edd’s legs with a broken purr.

Settled comfortably between Edd’s splayed thighs, Tord didn’t hesitate to rub his cheek against the man’s upper calf while flashing a pleading expression up at him. “Don’t make me get into the shower, Edd.” He mewled, paws coming up to rest on his knees.

He could scent the change in Edd, a musky undertone overtaking his senses and causing Tord’s mouth to water. He slid his hands further up- only to pause when Edd’s face buried deeper into his hands in embarrassment. The larger man tried to close his legs, feeling hints of arousal prickle down his spine.

Interesting.

Tord allowed himself to be lightly pushed back as his ears flicked down once more, feeling a twist of smug satisfaction in his gut as Edd looked completely torn. He turned back to the spray of water, then to Tord, before letting out a soft breath as he twisted the drain shut.

“Can you at least try a shallow bath with a rag?” he asked, already rising up (and awkwardly shifting his pants to the side) to grab a red rag from the cabinet itself.

Tord mulled it over, shuffling closer to the edge of the tub as carefully he dipped his fingers down into the water. He pulled his hand back, the pads oddly sensitive, before lapping at the offending water with his tail swishing angrily back and forth.

“Edd the stupid feline in me literally can’t stand the sight of water.” He noted, before perking up as the rag splashed into the water right in front of him. Edd stepped back towards the door, gripping the handle and pulling it closed slowly behind him. “Then tell it to shut up. This wouldn’t be the first time you were out of your comfort zone and it won’t be your last.”

Finally the door shut on him, leaving Tord alone with nothing more than a shallow puddle waiting in the tub.

Fine. Edd won this round, but he’d figure this out eventually.

Oh he’d figure it out.


	2. How to adjust to being a cat: Tord edition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord tries to manage his newfound instincts and body, given this whole transformation thing. It's a lot harder than he hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take another chapter, losers.

The thing about having fur everywhere…was that it made it awfully hard to properly shave.

While most of his stomach and lower regions were unaffected by the serum, it seemed that his crotch had other ideas. The area around his cock was fluffy with fur- the same kind surrounding his legs and arms. He hated the strange sensation, to a point where so much as walking was a chore.

So long as he was stuck as a cat, he figured he could make this work.

Who knew shaving so close to your dick could illicit a fight or flight response?

When it was done Tord was borderline collapsed to the side of the tub, watching the offending hair float down the drain as the water receded, the shower going just long enough to allow him to start cupping water down his crotch to rinse away the excess.

As he trailed a finger around the skin, he couldn’t help but purr at how smooth the skin was. He lifted a single paw out of the tub to admire the full transition from fur to smooth skin. He was looking pretty sinful as he rose out of the water, body lithe and agile as he stepped in front of the mirror and checked himself over.

He rested his hands on his hips, tail waving from side to side as he appreciated the patterning running down his body. It was strange for sure, for his skin to be stained in a feline pattern, but he’s dealt with worse experiments backfiring on him than this.

When he was content after taking in his new form, he wrapped a towel about himself and gathered his clothes up into his arms. Edd’s hoodie went over his shoulder, while the rest remained a safe distance away from his skin.

No use contaminating himself immediately after showering.

He passed the living room, avoiding Matt’s gaze, before ducking into his room and quickly shutting the door behind himself. The wall to his lab was wide open, quickly remedied by a simple press of a button. Once his mistakes were suitably hidden from sight he allowed himself to collapse onto his bed, the towel fluttering away without a care of decency.

He rolled over onto his stomach, grumbling into the fabric of his sheets as he struggled to get comfortable with this new body of his. He had to work on a reverse serum much sooner than anticipated should this not wear off in three days’ time.

Or at least what is **supposed** to wear off within three days.

At this point the serum was already a failure, Tord wouldn’t be surprised at all if the eventual fading effects were fucked up as well. He sighed, turning over, before finding himself unable to help but knead his paws along the bed in order to get comfortable.

Edd’s hoodie was a comfort to lie on, body curling up along it. He humored himself to a short nap- but he still felt restless even when he woke up. It was as if every instinct in his body wanted him to hunt. The need to crouch low and prowl about the house had him rolling over, grumbling at the effort, before soon the feline rose to his feet and stretched out once more.

Fine, body. If this is the game you wanted to play.

He debated between one of his own clean hoodies or the green one laying innocently crumpled in the sheets. The decision clearly weighed on his mind as he lifted both articles of clothing up. Finally he said fuck it as he tossed the red one on, if only to avoid the way green literally fell down almost to his knees. He was able to pull his own down to at least mid-thigh, awkwardly twisting and turning in order to lay it properly down.

Worst part was that all of his pants didn’t want to fit his new anatomy properly.

The jeans he had been wearing were a bitch and a half to get off, and more than a little painful- he wasn’t about to fuck with that again if he could help it.

So he searched through his closet for anything even remotely flexible, only growing more annoyed as jeans and sweatpants didn’t bend properly with the dip by his paws.

As much as he hated to admit it, he might just have to go out in boxers.

He couldn’t even fathom the last time he owned a pair of shorts after middleschool. He thought about asking Matt if any of his shorts could fit him- but it would be a gamble if the thin beanpole would actually have a size large enough to cover him.

Tord sighed, grabbing a pair of simple black briefs from his drawer and fitting them snugly over his hips. He lifted the hem of the hoodie to show off the expanse of his stomach and groin, frowning. Well at least it covered, although he could still see the curve of his crotch a bit too well for his liking.

He let it drop, before deciding that it would just have to do as he turned around and began to move across the floor in lazy steps. The pads of his paws muffled him enough to sneak out into the hallway without even being noticed, all three of his other roommates once more spread out through the living room.

Tord’s ears flicked back as he tried to tune in on their conversation, hearing only the occasional comment about the show they were watching. Professor Why, by the sound of it. Instead Tord crouched down low, moving on all fours with a careful grace as he looked around the corner to study them.

Tom was taking up most of the couch. The big guy had his legs kicked up casually as Edd took the recliner to read the paper, with Matt sprawled face down onto the floor. Looked like a usual lazy Saturday by his definition.

He twitched his tail as steadily he moved out, trying to slink around the couch and remaining unnoticed by the drunken buffoon finally guzzling down Smirnoff for the day. Disgusting, ugly habit of his. Tord could already smell the intoxication on his breath as he lazily smiled up at the T.V.

What a waste of a good brain.

Tord’s tail raised high as he neared the edge of the sofa, staring out at Edd and knowing that he was his single hope of not getting chased out of the house by an enraged alcoholic. He hardly even noticed his entire body wiggling until he was bursting forward with a sudden jolt of energy, borderline throwing himself up onto the armrest and startling Edd half to death.

“Tord! What the fuck?” he asked, before instantly having to move his paper back as the Norwegian began to crawl his way onto his lap. The rumbling purr was back as he allowed his silver eyes to slide shut, settling himself down curled up on Edd’s lap with his head resting against the armrest. He had laid down over his paper, tail swaying in content.

All eyes were on him as Edd stared down at the crumpled edges stuck underneath the hybrid, unable to move without ripping the paper. “Tord, can you get up?” he asked, trying to keep his tone even despite the confusion at the behavior.

Tom’s glare was outright sour as Matt scratched his chin in confusion, before Tord allowed his front paws to stretch forward and lazily hang over the edge. He had gotten comfortable, and the thought of moving just seemed too unappealing to consider. “Mmm…nah.” He muttered, mouth falling open into a tired and broken yawn.

There was another beat of silence before Edd sighed, his hands releasing the paper and instead coming up to rest on Tord’s head. “You’re acting just like Ringo.” He noted, scratching at the junction between Tord’s ear and his head.

Immediately the rumbling purr picked up pitch, a single eye cracking open to take in Tom’s infuriated expression. Just for measure he stuck his tongue out once more at the man, watching his already intoxicated flush burn bright red with anger.

He scoffed and slammed his glass cup down onto the table, Smirnoff swishing about at the action.

“Edd are you actually going to let this motherfucker act like a real pet? He’s still Tord, cat parts or not.” He said, Tord’s ears twitching in interest at the valid argument that Tom poised. Yet Edd seemed hesitant to shoo him from his lap, rather instead continuing to brush his fingers idly through Tord’s hair.

Tom’s anger was something so, so sweet, like the most decadent of wines spreading across his tongue.

The drunk merely slammed himself back against the couch in a fully dramatic pout, arms crossed tight across his chest as he offered the two a disappointed look. “Fine, be the goddamn dumbass who pets his friend like a weirdo. Who gives a fuck at this point, right?” he grumbled, trying to keep his attention onto the movie…but the prospect of harassing Tom further proved irresistible.

Tord’s throat opened into a rumbling purr as Edd’s hands stroked over his fur, back subtly arching and legs stretching at the gentle pets along his spine. He made sure to be as vocal as possible, eyes fluttered half shut as the rolling rumble only had Edd petting firmer.

Admittedly it was only half exaggeration, as the steady petting only seemed to fuel him

He rolled onto his stomach, legs stretching out and rear paws flexing- which had even Matt’s eyes widening in adoration at the sight. “Awww!” he exclaimed, rising up from the loveseat and walking away from Tom, who tried to keep his gaze steady with the television.

It was pretty hard when both of his friends were fawning over Tord.

Perhaps it was the memory of how Tord previously overtook Tom’s importance in the household when he returned, or just a dissatisfaction with something so trivial garnering Matt and Edd’s attention, but Tom was quickly reaching a tipping point.

Matt was stroking Tord’s paws with sparkling blue eyes wide in adoration, bottom lip excitedly pulled down between his teeth as his thumb gently pushed about the toe beans on Tord’s paws. Said paws were flexing in response, curling and uncurling as Tord’s intolerable purr continued.

Edd’s hands ruffled through the fur at the base of his neck, moving his hoodie aside in favor of long strokes from the back of his neck on down. All the while Matt’s cooing made for an even more annoying background noise as he pet Tord’s extended calf and paw.

“Look at how cute these beans are, Edd! Are you seeing them?” He hummed, shifting between the paw pads and feeling the soft tuff of fur underneath. Tord’s toe beans shifted with the curling of his paw, causing Matt to chuckle as his finger was gripped by soft pads.

Edd just made a slight noise of confirmation, too content at scratching behind Tord’s ears and watching those silver eyes flutter shut.

This manner of pathetic display continued far longer than Tom wanted it too, his grip around the arm of the sofa increasing with each passing comment. “Oh his ears are so soft too!” ”Mhm.” “And you should feel the fur right at the base of his thigh!” “Pretty soft.” “And oh my just listen to that purr he is truly too cute-“

Finally Tom had enough, sitting up quickly and slamming his feet onto the hardwood with the grace only a drunk could have. He wobbled up to his feet, lifting his now-empty glass, before storming towards the kitchen with full intention of filling it up again. Of course it wouldn’t be Tom fashion if he didn’t make some smart comment before he went, “Screw you all, and your fucking commie housecat.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Tord’s purring and the other two’s confusion behind. They exchanged glances among themselves, before Matt’s sigh cut through the silence as he rose to his feet. “I guess I’ll go and try to calm him down.” He noted, already following shortly on Tom’s trail as Edd murmured his agreement.

That left only him and Tord, and one look down at the feline had Edd frozen.

Tord’s eyes had a gleam within them, tongue darting out and wetting his lips as he shifted on Edd’s lap to carefully rise up and press himself fully against the man’s side.

“It’s cold out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow wonder what's going to happen next? Just kidding I already know. Next update should come in like 3 days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finally gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah I put off posting this for a while but I figure ya'll deserve it now. Hope you enjoy!

“It’s cold out here.” He stated passively, knees straddling both sides of Edd’s thighs as his head ducked down to the line of his pants. At first the sensation of a cold nose against his lower abdomen had Edd jumping, before he was reeling back in surprise when the hem of his hoodie was lifted and he could _feel_ Tord’s purrs against his gut.

He rubbed his chin against the warm skin, his purr never ceasing as soon Tord’s body shifted down and nearly bent himself in two so he could nestle himself underneath the fabric. He made sure his claws were carefully sheathed as he crawled inside of Edd’s hoodie, back paws pushing against thighs in order to propel himself up between warm fabric and even warmer skin.

Tord made quite a show of turning around within the confines of the green material, paws scrabbling and back turning as he searched for the opening of Edd’s hoodie, before finding himself cozily straddling Edd’s lap in reverse. His back felt so warm against Edd’s gut, the hoodie just large enough to pool at his hips and cover nearly everything in response.

Edd’s hands were completely frozen in the air the entire time, hazel eyes wide as Tord’s entire body seemed to be completely engulfed within his hoodie. Nevermind how badly this was going to stretch out the fabric in places- it felt oddly nice. Tord was like a living furnace. He was warm and soft to keep close, and maybe it was that realization that had the man steadily winding his arms around Tord’s waist.

It was close and intimate. Yet it was so much so that he felt nervousness tick down the back of his neck. If Tord shifted just so he was pressed just so against his-

“Fuck!” he swore, jolting in bafflement when Tord’s hips gave a slow roll against the line of his crotch. The zipper digging into his cock hurt only mildly compared to the sensation of pressure working along him, small paws pressing down onto Edd’s larger thighs for support.

“Hold still, I’m trying to get comfortable.” Tord grumbled in the back of his throat, purr continuing to roll softly with his words, before he pressed himself back with a barely muffled sigh of his own. Their crotches were flushed together as Tord settled himself on Edd’s flaccid bulge- yet it wasn’t flaccid for long.

He pretended not to notice the subtle swell rising between his legs, the pressure obvious when it was so close to his own sex. He bit at his lip with his sharp fang, before leaning back with a content sigh as he pretended to be enraptured with the T.V. show for now.

The dull throbbing of Edd’s cock against his ass was deeply satisfying, to know that his best friend thought of him in such a light. They teased around a lot, experimented in highschool- but nothing exactly compares to the feeling of just **being** with Edd like this.

He’s never felt Edd quite this tense before, could hear the way he held his breath between quiet bites of his lower lip. It had warmth quickly growing within Tord’s stomach, his own cock beginning to respond to the sexual tension cracking among the air.

Releasing a soft sigh, Tord tilted his head back under Edd’s chin, ears flat against his head as his lips traced soft patterns over his jawline as he spoke. “You smell good.”

At a loss of what to say in response, Tord found it admittedly adorable to see the way that Edd’s cheeks flushed such a dark color in response. He could feel Edd’s adam apple bobbing with his swallow, tickling the edges of his lips, before Tord’s smile flat out caused the larger human to shiver from the sensation.

“You okay, Edd?” he asked, feigning innocence as his hips subtly moved in slow patterns. By then Tord knew that Edd would catch on- especially given the way his fingers clenched hard into fists. His cock was nestled comfortably between the cleft of his ass, pressing against the thin fabric of his briefs.

Finally it seemed that Edd had enough, burying his face deep into the crook of Tord’s neck when realization finally caught up to him. “You asshole.” He muttered, large hands slowly sliding up bare thighs as Edd felt the firm muscle shifting with each movement.

Tord’s smug hum only had Edd drawing closer- reaching a hand down between his legs and spreading his own just enough to be able to wrap his fingers around Edd’s cock. He felt how thick and full he was already, his own giving a small jolt at the thought of having it inside of him.

He leaned back, only lifting his hips just enough to hopefully give Edd more room. “Do me a favor, big guy, and unzip yourself for me? I can’t exactly get at you like this.” He muttered, tone dripping with smug satisfaction as he already knew he had Edd eating out of the palm of his paw. Even when the man hesitated, he inevitably unzipped himself with a gruff sigh.

“This still feels weird to be fucking my best friend.” He said, before gasping out when Tord’s paw felt so strange wrapping around the base of his cock. He was guiding him out from the confines of his pants, stroking along the almost full length of his dick. “Didn’t stop you in college.”

The pads of his fingers added on an even more intense sensation, the slight scrape of the divots causing Edd’s hips to twitch up in response. He could feel the precum gathering at the tip of Edd’s cock, easy to gather in his palm and distribute along the shaft in lazy strokes.

Tord was happy to note that while he was stroking Edd off, the other seemed to want to return the favor, fingertips tracing patterns along Tord’s splayed thighs as hot breath teased the edge of his ears. They would flick back in response, twitching, before repeating with each hot exhale teasing the skin.

Finally Tord pulled back, settling securely onto Edd’s back as he turned his head to mutter into the line of Edd’s jaw. “Think you can lift me and bring me to the couch real quick?” he asked, already expecting the confusion in Edd’s expression. Yet like the good pal that he was he didn’t ask, instead wrapping his arms firmly around Tord to keep him steady in his hold.

When they reached the cushions and sat down, Edd was expecting the foreplay to continue- yet all that he received in response was an awkward stretch of Tord leaning forward to rummage between the couch cushions in contemplation. He had to follow with to prevent his hoodie from being stretched beyond repair- yet when Tord pulled back it was with a bottle of….lube?

Edd gave it a blank stare while Tord held it up as one would a trophy. “Ahah! I found it!” he exclaimed, before settling comfortably back into Edd’s arms with a sly smile. As if sensing the explanation that Edd needed, he lifted his shoulders in a passive shrug. “Tom always keeps lube in stupid places in case he gets laid and brings them home.”

Considering how the bottle was already half empty, it was way more information than Edd ever wanted to know. He merely gathered Tord back up into his arms and settled them back into the chair once more. Only this time with the addition of Tord pulling the bottle underneath the hoodie.

The sound of a cap popping caught Edd’s attention, head turning down to study the intense concentration on Tord’s face as he lifted his hips just enough to  carefully slide his boxers down. The back of his hand felt so soft and smooth against Edd’s thighs as they rested steady down onto his leg, positioning himself, before soon Edd’s eyes fell half lidded in lust at the soft gasp that left Tord when his hips settled into his own hand.

He had a funny feeling he knew exactly what the hybrid was up to inside of his hoodie.

From the slow twitching of his hips and tail, to the wet noises of more lube being squeezed out, Edd had plenty of time to prepare for when warm fingers wrapped around his cock once more. It was with slow strokes that he generously began to lube up Edd’s cock, gripping the base and squeezing it in soft grips.

Yet they didn’t have much time as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall.

While Edd was just about ready to launch Tord off of his lap in a desperate attempt to make himself look decent, Tord had far different ideas of what to do. In a single drop he was burying Edd completely in to the hilt, ignoring the sting and pleasured intake of breath that Edd did, and quickly shoved the bottom of the hoodie over where they were tied together.

Just in the nick of time, too, given that Tom and Matt rounded the corner barely a beat later. Putting on as casual of an expression as he could, Tord leaned back against Edd and stared idly up at the television with passive interest. He just had to hope the blissed out expression on Edd’s oblivious mug wouldn’t give anything away.

Tom spared one single glance at him before narrowing blank eyes in clear dissatisfaction, yet refusing to do anything else besides collapse back onto the couch with a low sigh. He had a glass of Smirnoff freshly filled within his palm, taking much slower sips as Matt went to sit down next to him.

“Tom says he’s sorry.” Matt said, chipper as ever, as he settled back and sprawled his legs onto the coffee table with a tired yawn leaving him. While Tord knew that the man would never actually apologize, it stroked his ego regardless when Edd nodded in acknowledgement. “It’s okay, Tom.”

And all was calm once more.

Professor Why was as boring as ever, Matt was distracted by his phone, and Tom looked like he wasn’t even aware of the world around him as his occasional drunken slurring to the television cut through the amicable silence. It was literally nothing more than a lazy Saturday by the exact definition of it.

Yet needless to say the cock sitting inside of him was a bit of a deviance from the usual schedule. He let his eyes flutter closed as the subtle twist of his spine had Edd tensing in response, cock twitching inside of him. It was such a strange sensation, to be filled, yet have nothing more happen to him.

Tord clenched down tight around Edd, which resulted in the man swallowing down a soft groan. It was such an interesting sensation- one that only grew stronger over time. The more that Tord’s hips kept shifting in small circles, the rawer it felt, the stronger the pleasure building became.

Fuck, was it a slow build though.

Edd was still working himself up with subtle twitches of his hips, trying to pull Tord down in a manner that just appeared to be a shift to get more comfortable on the chair. But god, if Tord was feeling edged, Edd was five times more intense.

His cock dripped precum into Tord at a steady rate that threatened to stain the recliner, making each roll and motion so much slicker than before. It was such a combination that Tord swore he would lose it, his cheeks flushed and body twitching from overstimulation.

Edd’s cockhead nestled firmly against his prostate, only brushing against it ever so. It was enough though to cause Tord to jolt with each pass, nails digging into his arms underneath the fabric, feeling the steady build of pleasure beginning to reach near climactic levels.

He didn’t want to exactly cum inside of Edd’s hoodie, not with Tom and Matt sitting so close, but it was almost unavoidable.

His claws unseathed and buried into his thigh as he desperately clammed his lips shut, not caring about the obvious expression he wore when Edd pushed his hips up in a full thrust. They’ve been grinding for the past hour, a constant seesaw of gentle stimulation, to the point where Tord’s cock felt like fire was consuming it.

One look at Tom shown he was fixing them with a strange stare, even if it was fuzzy from alcohol.

Jabbing his elbow softly into Edd’s side, he seemed to get the hint, turning his head to Tom and offering the man an awkward smile that absolutely did not help the situation. Tord could almost sigh he was so disappointed- that is, until the sudden feeling of Edd’s hips pushing forward sent Tord into overdrive.

He felt a warm trickle steadily filling his insides, Edd’s cock twitching in rhythmic pulses as no doubt the fucker was coming inside of him. It was such a strange sensation, to feel himself milking around Edd’s cock with each clench of his ass as his own orgasm quickly overtook him.

He painted the inside of Edd’s hoodie with lines of his own spunk, cock pathetically shuddering as each soft grind of Edd’s dick had a renewed burst of pleasure dragging it out.

Only when Edd went slack did Tord get a moment to relax as well.

Yet Matt was fixing them with a look.

One that had him gripping Tom’s arm and trying to carefully lift the drunk off of the couch.

“Oh, Tom! That reminds me! Can you help me lift something real quick? I got a new novelty toy collection and I need to uh, put an old one into storage.” He said, leaving Tom no room to argue as he rose to his feet and pulled the drunk away before he could ask questions.

“Oh, uh. Okay?” he said, sparing only a single glance towards Edd and Tord, before being shoved up the stairs by a very flustered Matt.

Only when their friends were gone did Tord finally respond- and that was to drive his elbow full force into Edd’s side.

His tone dripped with gritting frustration, barely even drawing any satisfaction from Edd’s pain as he said, “Did you really have to make it so obvious?”

Coming to his own defense, Edd scoffed, “Hey, I wasn’t the one always rolling my hips and clenching down. I did fine, you were the obvious one!” Taking a break he tacked on, “Besides Tom was still clueless!”

Tord couldn’t stop the way he buried his face into his paws, a broken sigh leaving him as his ears flattened against his head. He slid his face up from the grip of his paws. “Edd. Tom is always clueless.”

There was no real point in arguing however. When Tord lifted his hips up it was to the unpleasant sensation of cum dribbling out of his ass, hovering over Edd’s softening cock as the cat turned over his shoulder to stare.

Edd was sitting transfixed at the sight, hands moving up to spread Tord’s ass and watch the thick dollop with half lidded contentment. “Well don’t act like you didn’t like it. You were basically purring the entire time I fucked you.”

Cringing slightly at his own memory, Tord couldn’t really deny it. It felt good- even if his pride at being caught was wounded. He rose fully from Edd’s lap in order to pull his shorts up, already hating the wet spot of cum that was seeping in the back.

“Well, either way, what’s done is done. Let’s go clean up.” Edd noted, lazily following suit by tucking himself back into his pants.

Yet Tord froze at the mentioning of cleaning up.

Steadily he turned over his shoulder to stare at Edd, ears pressed flat against his head as his tail began to swish steadily.

“We are not taking a shower.”

With a wide smile across his face, Tord did NOT like the look that Edd was giving him. “Oh yes we are.”

He had a strange feeling he wasn’t getting much choice in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways please kudos n comment and shit. Even if I don't respond I promise I saw your comment and I promise I smiled and gained like 20% more motivation to keep writing.  
> Ily thanks.


End file.
